


Trudna sztuka wymiany prezentów

by juana_a, pelle_kb



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Kittens, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>święta w Camelocie to prawdziwie radosny czas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trudna sztuka wymiany prezentów

**Author's Note:**

> spoilerów właściwie brak, jeden niewielki do 1.03.  
> podczas pisania ucierpiała jedynie przypadkowa stajnia w Camelocie.

Święta w Camelocie to prawdziwie radosny czas.

— Ech — westchnął Uther znad barszczu.

— Co się stało, ojcze? — zapytał Artur z cichą nadzieją na choćby minimalne ożywienie atmosfery.

— A nic, tylko w tym tygodniu nie zabiłem jeszcze żadnego czarnoksiężnika. — Nadzieje Artura spełzły na niczym. Morgana rzuciła Utherowi ponure spojrzenie i niemrawo pomieszała łyżką w talerzu.

— Taaaak — mruknął Artur. — Święta, prawdziwie radosny i magiczny cz…

— Magiczny?! — przerwał mu Uther, ożywiając się jak za sprawą… cóż, jak za sprawą magii. — Magia! Arturze, musisz natychmiast złapać te Święta! Egzekucja odbędzie się jutro w południe!

Morgana i Artur zamarli z łyżkami w powietrzu i patrzyli na niego osłupiali z otwartymi ustami. Po chwili spojrzeli na siebie, westchnęli z rezygnacją i wrócili do barszczu, z cichą nadzieją, że przed karpiem (łososiem, pstrągiem, szczupakiem, czy na jaką tam teraz rybę król miał fazę) Uther zapomni, że święta mogą mieć coś wspólnego z magią.

*

Nie zapomniał. Skończyło się więc długim wykładem na temat przenośni i oficjalnym dekretem króla zakazującym używania metafor i podobnych środków stylistycznych, zwłaszcza, jeśli pojawiały się w nich słowa: magia, czary, mag, czarodziej, druid, czarownica i wszelkie podobne.

*

Po kolacji, po której Artur był pewien, że następny tydzień spędzi na treningach od świtu do nocy, jedząc przy tym jedynie chleb i wodę (będzie musiał później powiedzieć Merlinowi, żeby przekazał jego nowy jadłospis do kuchni), nadszedł czas na wymianę prezentów. Z powodu protestów jakichś zwariowanych ekologów (zostali uznani za czarodziejów i ścięci, ale ich postulaty zostały łaskawie wzięte pod rozwagę) nie mieli w tym roku choinki a jedynie stroiki (jeśli ktoś zapytałby Artura o zdanie, gałęzi na stroiki ścięto tyle, że równie dobrze, mogliby ściąć całe drzewo. albo trzy. ale oczywiście, nikt go o zdanie nie pytał.), zamiast więc przy choince, nadal siedzieli przy stole. Artur jednym haustem wypił połowę wina w pucharze, myśląc, że naprawdę trudno o święta o bardziej pogrzebowej atmosferze.

— Ekhm… — odchrząknął Uther, przesuwając w jego stronę długi, elegancko zapakowany miecz. To znaczy prezent. Artur z całą pewnością nie myślał (wiedział), że jest nim miecz. — Arturze, życzę ci, żebyś zawsze był tak dobrym synem, jakim ja jestem ojcem — powiedział król i Artur prawie zakrztusił się własną śliną. Jakim ojcem?

— Ależ ojcze... nie trzeba było — powiedział Artur rozpakowując prezent i starając się nie wyglądać na zszokowanego treścią życzeń. Oczywiście, dostał piękny, odpowiednio wyważony półtoraręczny miecz z bogato zdobioną rękojeścią. _Będzie idealnie wyglądał przy tych poprzednich dwudziestu_ , pomyślał tylko z lekką goryczą. W zasadzie zdążył się już przyzwyczaić i całkiem nieźle nauczyć się odgrywać rolę wdzięcznego syna. Uśmiechnął się więc do ojca, skłonił głowę i podziękował mu, podając mu zgrabnie zapakowany ( _Merlin naprawdę dobrze się spisał w tym roku_ , pomyślał Artur, notując w głowie, że w zasadzie mógłby mu o tym potem powiedzieć) podarek.

Uther z roztargnionym wyrazem twarzy (trudno powiedzieć, czy to dlatego, że tęsknił za żoną, czy też wspominał coś innego. wspomnienia nie były czymś, o czym rozmawiało się przy świątecznym stole Pendragonów. cóż, w zasadzie wspomnienia to było coś, o czym w tej rodzinie nie rozmawiało się _nigdy_.) odpakował podarek od Artura: kolejny srebrny medalion na ciężkim łańcuchu. Książę naprawdę starał się być oryginalny w tym roku, zastanawiał się nad wszelkimi wariacjami szalenie popularnej ostatnio księgi _Jak wykończyć czarnoksiężnika w weekend — krótki kurs_ , ale doszedł do wniosku, że jeszcze ojciec uzna, że jego własny syn się z niego nabija. To zdecydowanie nie było warte jego złości.

*

Sir Leon ze swojego honorowego posterunku przy drzwiach obserwował, jak Morgana z niewinnym uśmiechem wręcza królowi prezent: najlepszą nalewkę z trzech rodzajów orzechów w pięknej, ozdobnej butelce. Nalewka była specjalnie sprowadzana z Rzymu i Morgana zamawiała ją niemal rok wcześniej, o czym Sir Leon z całą pewnością nie wiedział.

Nie wiedział też, że król jest uczulony na orzechy, ale zawsze zapominał powiedzieć o tym swojej podopiecznej i co roku przyjmował prezent z tą samą wdzięcznością, po czym oddawał go swoim sługom. Jakoś nie zauważał, że co roku zaraz po świętach w tajemniczych okolicznościach ginęło dwóch, trzech koniuszych, kucharzy, czy skarbników. Nie, żeby Sir Leon w jakiś sposób łączył te śmierci z orzechową nalewką od Lady Morgany, absolutnie.

Zastanawiał się nad tym tylko czasami, naprawdę! I do końca życia zamierzał udawać, że także jest uczulony na orzechy. Jak to mówią, strzeżonego bogini strzeże, a Sir Leon wiedział, że z jego pracą i z królem takim jak Uther, jego szanse przeżycia były tak małe, że nawet ubezpieczenia nigdzie mu nie chcieli dać, po co dodatkowo ryzykować?

*

— Morgano… — odchrząknął Artur, zwracając się w kierunku swojej przybranej siostry, kiedy rytuał (Morgana była gotowa przysiąc, że ten ceremoniał był zapisany w jednej z ksiąg w królewskiej bibliotece) wymiany prezentów z królem został zakończony. Morgana obdarzyła go ostrożnym uśmiechem, a następnie przytuliła i lekko, po siostrzanemu, pocałowała w policzek, gdy przekazał jej owinięty w zielone sukno pakunek. — Mam nadzieję, że w tym roku cię zaskoczę — dodał z rozbrajającą szczerością w głosie.

Kiedy Morgana rozpakowała prezent, ujrzała, że _także_ w tym roku otrzymała od następcy tronu piękną, srebrną, zdobioną najprawdziwszymi rubinami szczotkę. Westchnęła z rezygnacją. Miała dwie teorie, jedna z nich zakładała, że przewidywalność prezentów w rodzie Pendragonów była przekazywana z ojca na syna. Bardziej jednak skłaniała się do tej drugiej. Cóż, w zasadzie była niemal pewna, że Artur nie robi tego celowo, że albo zwyczajnie zapomina, co podarował jej rok wcześniej, albo też po prostu ktoś zawsze wybiera i pakuje go za niego.

— Dziękuję, Arturze — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, licząc na to, że przynajmniej jej prezent dla Artura zapewni jej należytą zabawę. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż zobaczy jego minę, gdy odpakuje przeznaczony dla niego podarek.

*

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie w zamkowych lochach Merlin serwował stojącym na warcie rycerzom zasłużony, świąteczny odpoczynek. Kiedy był już pewien, że śpią, ostrożnie postawił na stole dzban wina i przemknął w stronę prowadzących do podziemnej jaskini schodów. Nadal zastanawiał się, jakim cudem wpadł na pomysł, że smok też powinien dostać prezent. Nie, jednak nie, przestał się zastanawiać jakiś czas temu, bo uznał, że im dłużej będzie o tym myślał, tym bardziej teoria Artura o tym, że jest idiotą, i jemu będzie się wydawać coraz prawdziwsza. A jeśli nagle zacznie wątpić w swoje władze umysłowe, może nie powiedzieć Arturowi tego, co miał zamiar mu powiedzieć.

Schody skończyły się tak samo nagle jak zawsze. Jaskinia była tak samo ogromna i oświetlona jedynie światłem jego pochodni. Smok spał zwinięty na tym samym kawałku skały co zwykle. Wszystko wydawało się być absolutnie normalne. Dlaczego więc nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jego świat właśnie został wywrócony do góry nogami i że z całą pewnością nie chce znać żadnych szczegółów?

— Witaj, młody czarodzieju — ziewnął smok, otwierając jedno ze swoich ogromnych oczu. — Co sprowadza cię w moje skromne progi w ten radosny, świąteczny czas? — zapytał, a Merlin pomyślał, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak.

— Radosny? — mruknął na próbę, mrużąc oczy i wpatrując się uważnie w smoka. W czubek łba smoka. W coś czerwonego na czubku łba smoka. Mrugnął. Czerwona rzecz nie zniknęła. Znowu mrugnął. Czerwona rzecz nadal tam była. Mrugnął jeszcze raz. Nic z tego. — Przepraszam, ale czy ty… Czy to… Czy ty masz _czapkę_ na głowie?

— Ach, zauważyłeś! — ucieszył się smok, unosząc łeb i prostując się, ukazując się Merlinowi w całej swojej okazałości.

— I BRODĘ?! — Świat Merlina runął nagle, gwałtownie i z hukiem.

— Tak! Dostałem od Uthera! — oznajmił radośnie smok. Świat Merlina stanął w płomieniach. Dzwon alarmowy na jakiejś zabłąkanej wieży w jego głowie zaczął bić na alarm. — Przyszedł dzisiaj rano i…

— NIE CHCĘ WIEDZIEĆ! — krzyknął zrozpaczony Merlin. Położył swój prezent na skraju skalnej półki i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. — Muszę iść. Artur, Gaius, święta, sam rozumiesz. Wesołych Świąt! — wyrzucił z siebie ledwie zrozumiały potok słów i uciekł z jaskini, usilnie starając się nie biec. Po drodze do komnat Artura zastanawiał się nad sposobem na wydłubanie sobie wyobraźni.

*

Tymczasem w sali tronowej atmosfera nie poprawiła się ani odrobinkę. Uther siedział wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany, że wszystko przebiega zgodnie z ceremoniałem i jeszcze raz przeglądał świeżo podpisany dekret o zakazie metafor, a Artur i Morgana niemal modlili się, żeby ich męki się skończyły. No, Morgana może nie tak bardzo.

— Arturze... — odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę księcia. Wreszcie nadeszła jej kolej, by wręczyć prezent swojemu przybranemu bratu i w tym roku wyjątkowo czekała na tę chwilę. W zasadzie to jedyna chwila podczas tych całych świąt (poza ich końcem), na jaką w ogóle czekała. Chwila jej triumfu i zemsty nadeszła, a Artur tym razem, o dziwno, najwyraźniej niczego się nie spodziewał (zazwyczaj prezenty od niej rozpakowywał koniuszkami palców, tak ostrożnie, jakby coś zaraz miało wyskoczyć i go ugryźć; hmm… może nadal nie pozbył się traumy po tej jaszczurce, którą dała mu, kiedy miał jakieś dziesięć lat?). Książę z roztargnionym uśmiechem wziął pakunek z jej rąk i rozpakował go, by ze zdumieniem odkryć, że trzyma w rękach... zdobioną szafirami szczotkę z pięknego, ciemnego drewna.

— To jest… szczotka — powiedział tonem sugerującym, że znalazł się w kropce. Albo tuż przed paszczą wielkiego, śpiącego smoka. Siedzący u szczytu stołu Uther wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Wiem – odparła spokojnie Morgana. — Ta sama, którą wręczyłeś mi w zeszłym roku – dodała z powagą, jakby mieli do czynienia z niezwykle delikatną misją dyplomatyczną, a nie zwyczajną wymianą świątecznych podarków.

—Ale... Nie rozumiem – stwierdził Artur żałośnie i Morganie prawie zrobiło się go żal, gdy wyglądał tak, jak zagubione i szukające odpowiedzi dziecko.

— Pomyślałam, że skoro co roku tyle problemów przysparza ci wymyślenie prezentu dla mnie, to zaoszczędzę ci mąk i znajdę coś, co mógłbyś mi wręczyć za rok. Ale oczywiście, jeśli ci się podoba, możesz sam jej używać. Może Merlin będzie tak miły i rozczesze ci nią włosy? —dodała, uśmiechając się przy tym słodko i niewinnie.

Artur wyglądał za to, jakby złapano go na czymś, na czym koronowanego księcia nikt złapać nie powinien, więc Morgana miała wszelkie powody, by czuć się w najwyższym stopniu usatysfakcjonowana.

*

Kiedy pierwsza część wieczoru została zakończona, Artur zabrał swój nowy miecz i dziwnie znajomą szczotkę od Morgany i wyszedł z sali. Przed dalszą częścią świątecznych ceremonii — zostało jeszcze świąteczne orędzie króla do narodu, w którym poddani dowiedzą się, jak bardzo zła jest magia, że należy z nią walczyć, że został wydany dekret o zakazie metafor oraz usłyszą życzenia radosnych świąt, podczas gdy Artur i Morgana będą się starali zachować powagę i nie zwymiotować (rok temu Morgana udała, że mdleje w połowie przemówienia, co oszczędziło im przypomnienia o karach za uprawianie magii, w tym roku miał zamiar poprosić Merlina, żeby podpalił jakąś stajnię, stragan czy coś takiego) — Artur chciał jeszcze wstąpić do swoich komnat po ciepły płaszcz. Noc była zimna, a przemówienia jego ojca trwały dłużej niż ta chrześcijańska msza, na którą król z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu kazał im czasami (w święta) chodzić.

Przemierzał korytarze (dlaczego jego komnata musi być tak cholernie daleko? a, cofnij, żeby było dalej od ojca, racja, świetny pomysł.) w myślach jeszcze raz przeglądając listę prezentów: ojciec dostał swój medalion, Morgana szczotkę, Gaius zestaw ziół, Sir Leon nowy pas do miecza, jego rycerze dostali dodatkowe dzbany wina, prezent dla Merlina był bezpiecznie schowany pod łóżkiem (rozważał jeszcze szafę, ale łóżko jednak wygrało). Chyba pamiętał o wszystkich…

— Wesołych Świąt, Wasza Wysokość. — Głos Gwen usłyszał jak przez mgłę i w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się tuż przed jej wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłonią. Zamrugał kilka razy, wyrwany nagle z zamyślenia.

— I tobie też Wesołych Świąt, Ginewro — odpowiedział pospiesznie, kiedy już dotarło do niego w jakim czasie, miejscu i przestrzeni się znajduje. I że Gwen podaje mu prezent. Prezent… Ach! Idiota! — Och, Gwen, nie trzeba było — powiedział, biorąc od niej podarunek, starając się przy tym nie upuścić miecza i szczotki (czy to tylko on, czy to połączenie naprawdę brzmiało tak absurdalnie?).

— To nic takiego, Arturze — powiedziała Gwen, spuszczając oczy. Artur westchnął w duchu. Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć sposób na wyleczenie jej z tego zauroczenia. Może by tak przekonać ojca, żeby nadał Lancelotowi jakieś ziemie i tytuł szlachecki?

— Dziękuję ci, w takim razie. Twój prezent… zostawiłem w komnacie. Dam ci go po przemówieniu króla, dobrze?

— Nie trzeba, Arturze. Przecież… — zaczęła, ale Artur przerwał jej niecierpliwym ruchem głowy.

— Nonsens. A teraz wybacz, muszę iść. Zobaczymy się później — powiedział, zastanawiając się, czy obietnica prezentu na pewno jest dobrym sposobem na leczenie Gwen z miłości do niego. Był prawie pewien, że nie.

*

Po całym dniu starannego pilnowania, żeby przypadkiem nie znaleźć się bliżej Artura niż pięćdziesiąt siedem komnat, dwadzieścia siedem komórek, trzy piętra i jakieś trzysta korytarzy (w przybliżeniu), Merlin zebrał się wreszcie w sobie. _Czas się ogarnąć_ , pomyślał, mnąc w rękach krawędź koszuli. Szedł drogą, którą mógłby już przemierzyć we śnie, mijał porozwieszane wszędzie gałęzie, które w tym roku robiły za zastępstwo dla choinek, myśląc, że skoro podjął już taką decyzję (nadal zastanawiał się, czy to przypadkiem nie najgłupszy pomysł w jego życiu), to nawet świąteczne dekoracje nie będą go w stanie pocieszyć.

Wszedł do komnaty Artura, który najwyraźniej szykował się właśnie na rundę drugą wielkiego spektaklu pod tytułem „Święta Rodziny Pendragonów”. W tej części przedstawienia Merlin na szczęście nie musiał brać udziału. Podejrzewał, że musiało przestawiać ono równie radosny widok jak miot utopionych szczeniąt czy koń ze złamaną nogą, którego trzeba dobić.

— Panie, chciałbym... — zaczął Merlin, czując, że serce wali mu jak młotem. Był prawie pewien, że Artur nie doniesie na niego swojemu ojcu, ale taka _pewność_ byłaby zdecydowanie więcej warta, gdyby tak bardzo nie bał się katowskiego miecza. _To byłoby raczej mało zabawne_ , pomyślał Merlin, _gdyby wraz z tymi biednymi rybami ścięto mnie na samym półmetku tych cholernych świąt._

— Nie teraz, Merlinie — westchnął Artur. — To naprawdę kiepski moment.

Merlin zawahał się (może jeszcze nie jest za późno na taktyczny odwrót?), ale trwało to tylko kilka sekund.

— Ale ja muszę...

— Nie. Teraz — powtórzył Artur bardzo powoli, jakby miał do czynienia z największym idiotą na świecie, za którego go oczywiście uważał. Merlin tylko z rzadka był zmuszony przyznać mu rację (jak wtedy, gdy podczas jednego z przyjęć potknął się idąc z wielkim dzbanem wina i prawie wylał całą jego zawartość na ulubioną aksamitną tunikę Uthera… w słowie "prawie" zawierało się rozwiązanie zagadki dlaczego Merlin wciąż żył). Wiedział, że książę miał szczerą nadzieję, że tą chorobą nie można się zarazić, bo gdyby istniała taka możliwość, już dawno byłby spisany na straty.

— Albo właściwie... — Artur najwyraźniej zmienił zdanie, przerwał wybieranie najbardziej odpowiedniej na tę okazję (najcieplejszej) kurtki, spojrzał na niego uważnie i zapytał: — Nie wiesz może, co mógłbym dać Gwen? Zapomniałem dać jej prezent.

Merlin zmarszczył brwi. Był zbyt zdenerwowany swoim mającym nadejść wyznaniem, by myśleć o tak przyziemnych rzeczach jak prezenty. Zwłaszcza prezenty dla Gwen. Jedyny prezent o jakim mógł myśleć, to ten, który właśnie usiłował dać Arturowi.

— Co? Skąd mam wiedzieć? Może daj jej jakąś szczotkę czy coś?

— Hmm… A ty co jej dałeś? — inwigilował dalej Artur.

— Jakieś paciorki czy coś. Słuchaj, muszę wyznać ci coś naprawdę ważnego — odpowiedział Merlin, coraz bardziej zestresowany. I zirytowany. On tu prawie poświęca własną głowę, a Arturowi w głowie szczotki i paciorki dla Gwen. No naprawdę, a już myślał, że się z niej wyleczył. Gdzie był Lancelot, kiedy go potrzebowali?

— Koniecznie teraz? — Artur posłał mu spojrzenie, wyraźnie błagające, żeby chociaż on dał mu święty spokój i nie dręczył go poważnymi sprawami. Merlin postanowił raz w życiu być asertywny.

— Tak! — prawie krzyknął.

— No dobrze, już dobrze — powiedział Artur, wzdychając z rezygnacją. — To co jest tak ważne, że nie może poczekać, aż mój własny ojciec skończy mnie torturować?

— Jestem czarodziejem! — wypalił w końcu.

— Mhm… Tak, tak ślicznie — mruknął do siebie Artur i niezrażony wrócił do wybierania sobie kurtki, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o tym, że to jego sługa powinien wybrać mu wcześniej odpowiedni strój i przyszykować go do wyjścia. Merlin nie wierzył własnym oczom i uszom. W życiu nie podejrzewał, że jego wyznanie spotka się z taką reakcją. A raczej jej brakiem.

— Arturze? — spróbował jeszcze raz, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

— Co?

— Nie wiem, czy słyszałeś, ale właśnie przyznałem, że JESTEM CZARODZIEJEM! I dla odmiany jesteś przytomny! — zauważył Merlin z wyraźną satysfakcją, że przechytrzył jakieś wyższe siły przeszkadzające mu w tym zadaniu.

— Co? A tak, słyszałem — stwierdził książę takim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie, albo o tym, że w jesieni jabłka zapewne znowu spadną z drzew. — Wychodzę — powiedział w końcu Artur i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. — Jeszcze jedno. Merlinie? — zatrzymał się w progu i spojrzał na swojego sługę.

— Tak? — zapytał Merlin, którego nagle oblał zimny pot. Ewentualnie był to jakiś ledwie tlący się płomyk nadziei, że może do Artura dotarło wreszcie to, co powiedział przed chwilą. Albo że przetrawił tę wiadomość i zareaguje jak należy. Nie, jednak głównie był to zimny pot. Chyba.

— Bądź łaskaw wypolerować ten mój ulubiony miecz ćwiczebny. Wiesz, święta świętami, ale nie można sobie odpuszczać. Poza tym przyda mi się trochę ruchu po tych kilogramach jedzenia z kolacji. Ach, i pod łóżkiem leży prezent dla ciebie, zobacz go później. — Artur machnął ręką, jakby chciał zasugerować, że to tylko taki gest bez znaczenia, ot, zwykły drobiazg dla zwykłego sługi, ale Merlin znał Artura na tyle dobrze, by móc stwierdzić, że dla niego gesty się liczą.

*

Rozgoryczony reakcją Artura Merlin postanowił się zbuntować. Machnął ręką, wymamrotał odpowiednie zaklęcie i miecz Artura lśnił bardziej niż w dniu, kiedy został wykuty. Potem usiadł na podłodze i wyciągnął swój prezent spod Arturowego łóżka. Odpakował prezent z czerwonego, wyglądającego na bardziej wartościowy niż wszystko co znajdowało się w jego posiadaniu, sukna, i zamarł dostrzegając zawartość pakunku.

 _Magia dla zaawansowanych. Tom III: zaklęcia defensywne_.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w książkę jak osłupiały, mrugał zawzięcie, czytając tytuł drugi raz, trzeci, piąty, dziesiąty, kolejny raz w ciągu jednego dnia pewien, że ma halucynacje. Napis jednak nie znikał. Merlinowi pozostała więc tylko jedna opcja. Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, w którym wyraźnie dało się słyszeć ulgę.

*

Kiedy Merlin jako tako się uspokoił, doszedł do wniosku, że w takim razie, nie ma prezentu świątecznego dla Artura. I miał marne szanse na znalezienie jakiegoś przed jego powrotem z orędzia do narodu, zwłaszcza, że musiał jeszcze spełnić tę sekretną i odpowiedzialną misję, którą mu powierzył. Ale… gdyby tak przesunął ją o dwadzieścia minut do przodu, to miałby dodatkowe dwadzieścia minut na poszukiwanie prezentu! _Tak, to zdecydowanie dobry plan_ , pomyślał i wybiegł z komnaty, zastanawiając się, skąd miał teraz wytrzasnąć odpowiedni prezent dla _księcia_.

Rozwiązanie znalazło się samo. Było małe, brudne, z ogromnymi oczami, wciśnięte między mur a stojącą obok beczkę, i przeraźliwie miauczało.

*

Orędzie króla do narodu w tym roku zakończyło się po zaledwie dziesięciu minutach, kiedy to zostało przerwane przez nagły wybuch w zamkowej stajni. Co najdziwniejsze, w jednej z tych nieużywanych. A przynajmniej nikt nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, żeby była używana jako magazyn prochu strzelniczego podczas którejś z prowadzonych przez Uthera wojen. Nikomu nic się nie stało, konie nie ucierpiały, jedynie dwie stajnie nie nadawały się do użytku (zostały z nich dwie ściany i walające się po dziedzińcu deski). Nie wiadomo było jeszcze, co spowodowało wybuch, ale wstępne śledztwo przeprowadzone przez Artura i Sir Leona wykazało, że przyczyną był prawdopodobnie jakiś węgielek, albo mały kawałek tlącego się drewna przyniesiony przez wiatr.

Wracając do zamku, Artur pomyślał, że Merlinowi musiał wyjątkowo spodobać się prezent.

*

Merlin wpadł do komnaty dokładnie dziesięć sekund po tym, jak Gaius usłyszał bicie dzwonów alarmowych. Wszechobecna ostatnio wilgoć dała się we znaki jego starym kościom i złośliwy reumatyzm znowu zaczął mu dokuczać, co miało niewątpliwie swoje dobre strony, jak choćby zwolnienie z obecności na tradycyjnym świątecznym przemówieniu króla. Kiedy więc drzwi do jego kwater otworzyły się z hukiem i przez pokój przesunęła się kolorowa smuga, Gaius wiedział, kogo należy połączyć z nagłym poruszeniem na dziedzińcu.

Westchnął ciężko i z jękiem podniósł się z krzesła z zamiarem udania się za nim na górę, ale zanim zdążył okrążyć stół, na schodach rozległ się tupot i Merlin pojawił się na dole, przemierzył pokój w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie i już prawie znikał za drzwiami, kiedy Gaiusowi udało się krzyknąć:

— Merlinie!

Merlin zatrzymał się w pół kroku i bardzo powoli odwrócił się do niego z miną winowajcy przyłapanym na gorącym uczynku. Gaius zmarszczył brwi.

— Te dzwony to twoja sprawka, prawda? — zapytał dla porządku. Na twarzy Merlina pojawiło się szczere zaskoczenie, zupełnie jakby nie miał z tą sprawą absolutnie nic wspólnego. Albo jakby spodziewał się innego pytania.

— Z dzwonami? Jakimi… A! Trochę. Ale wszystko co zrobiłem, zrobiłem według rozkazu Artura, starannie zatarłem wszelkie ślady i jestem rozgrzeszony — wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i spojrzał na Gaiusa wyczekująco. I błagalnie.

— A gdzie podziewałeś się cały dzień? — Gaius nie dawał za wygraną. Czuł, że coś w tej całej sprawie jest zdecydowanie nie tak. — Są święta, więc chyba…

— Ach! Racja, wybacz, już daję ci prezent, Gaiusie — przerwał mu olśniony nagłą myślą Merlin i zanim Gaius zdążył zaprotestować, zniknął na górze. Zanim zdążył westchnąć, młody czarodziej był już z powrotem i wręczał mu zgrabnie zapakowaną paczkę. Gaius pokręcił z rezygnacją głową i wręczył mu prezent, po czym zabrał się za odpakowanie swojego.

— Och, nowy zestaw fiolek! Wymarzony prezent. Skąd wiedziałeś Merlinie?

— Eee... Sprzątam tu, pamiętasz? I czasami nawet mieszkam. A poza tym, mówiłeś o tym w zeszłym tygodniu. Byłem pewien, że zrobiłeś to celowo — odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością Merlin, rozwijając sukno. Kiedy dotarł do zawartości prezentu, zamarł na chwilę, po czym podniósł wzrok na Gaiusa. Jego twarz wyraźnie mówiła: „jeśli to jest żart, to wcale nie jest śmieszny”.

— Najnowszy zestaw do pielęgnacji mieczy? Naprawdę, Gaiusie?

— Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się bardziej niż kolejna księga magii — odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. Nie, jednak żart był śmieszny. A wyraz twarzy Merlina był wart tego drugiego, ukrytego pod jego poduszką prezentu.

— Taaaak, zawsze o tym marzyłem — odpowiedział Merlin, przekładając zestaw na wolny stół pod oknem i kierując się w stronę wyjścia. — Wychodzę, Artur chciał, żebym coś jeszcze zrobił. Mogę wrócić późno.

 _Albo wcale_ , pomyślał Gaius, kiedy Merlin znikał za drzwiami.

*

Dochodziła północ, kiedy Artur w końcu wrócił do komnaty. Był już naprawdę zmęczony tymi całymi świętami, jego nerwy były w strzępach bardziej niż zwykle, a cieśnienie nadal oscylowało przy jakichś górnych granicach. Jedyne o czym marzył to ciepłe, miękkie łóżeczko. I może kielich wina przed snem. Albo dzban. Tak, po operacji „święta” zdecydowanie należał mu się cały dzban najlepszego wina, pomyślał, wchodząc do środka.

Drzwi jeszcze się za nim nie zamknęły, kiedy poczuł na swoim nadgarstku znajomą dłoń. Westchnął i zamknął oczy, kiedy usta Merlina dotknęły jego. Może jednak łóżko i wino nie były _jedynym_ o czym marzył w tej chwili. Nie przerywając pocałunku, Merlin zdjął mu kurtkę i zabrał się za rozpinanie pasa od miecza. Artur uznał, że ostre narzędzia może byłoby lepiej odłożyć na stół niż rzucać nimi po komnacie, poza tym powoli zaczynało mu brakować powietrza, odsunął się więc nieco od Merlina i wyjął mu pas z rąk. Merlin natychmiast pochylił się i znowu go pocałował.

— Z tego gorącego powitania wnioskuję, że trafiłem z prezentem — zaśmiał się, kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie.

— Kiedy się domyśliłeś? — zapytał Merlin, rozwiązując mu koszulę.

— Pamiętasz, jak jakoś zaraz na początku twojego pobytu w Camelocie Gwen została oskarżona o czary? — Merlin przytaknął. — Poszliśmy wtedy do tuneli i zabiłeś tego potwora.

— Ty go zabi…

— W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie jestem idiotą, Merlinie — przerwał mu w półsłowa i uśmiechnął się, jak miał nadzieję, rozbrajającym uśmiechem. Najwyraźniej zadziałało, bo Merlin szepnął ciche „nie, nie jesteś”, „ej” i „dziękuję”, a zaraz potem pociągnął go na łóżko i pocałował.

*

Dużo później, leżeli przytuleni i zdecydowanie zbyt zmęczeni, żeby wstać po stojące na stole wino, wpatrując się w baldachim (Artur właśnie skończył liczyć wyhaftowane na nim gwiazdki, Merlin podejrzewał, że następne trzy dni spędzi starając się doprowadzić jego skrzywdzony świętami umysł z powrotem do stanu używalności) i rozmawiając o tak przyziemnych sprawach jak magia, smoki i magiczne miecze ukryte w zaczarowanych jeziorach. Artur opowiadał właśnie o tym, jak z jego perspektywy wyglądały jego niektóre akcje, kiedy Merlin sobie o czymś przypomniał.

— Hej, ale w takim razie nie dałem ci prezentu — powiedział, przerywając Arturowi jego najwyraźniej starannie przygotowany monolog. Książę spojrzał na niego uważnie, po czym machnął lekceważąco ręką, po swojemu bagatelizując sprawę.

— Powiedziałeś mi. WRESZCIE. Zdecydowanie wystarczy.

— Wiedziałeś. Nie liczy się — upierał się Merlin. Wysunął się z objęć Artura, wstał z łóżka i podszedł do najbliższej szafy.

— Merlinie... — spróbował jeszcze raz Artur, ale Merlin natychmiast mu przerwał.

— Zamknij się. Panie. I popatrz co znalazłem.

Artur, chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, zwyczajnie się zamknął i popatrzył. Merlin otworzył szafę, wyjął z niej małe zawiniątko i położył je na łóżku. Na posłaniu ze szmatek leżał mały, szary, puszysty…

— Kotek? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Artur. — Nie mówisz poważnie. — Merlin zrobił niewinną minę, a kotek wyplątał się ze szmatek i zaczął zwiedzać książęce łóżko, kierując się w stronę Arturowych kolan. — Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę tu trzymać... Awwww! Daj mu poduszkę, a jutro znajdź mu łóżko i miseczkę!

Kotek wspiął się na nogi Artura i najwyraźniej mu się spodobało, bo zwinął się w kłębek, zamknął oczy i zamruczał z wyraźną przyjemnością.

— Wiedziałem, że się polubicie — powiedział Merlin z satysfakcję i wpakował się do łóżka obok Artura i jego nowego przyjaciela.

— Zamknij się, Merlinie — wymamrotał książę, głaszcząc kotka za uszami. Merlin się zamknął, co kilka sekund później zostało nagrodzone bardzo namiętnym pocałunkiem. Kiedy jakiś czas później Artur odsunął się na odległość kilku centymetrów, kotek był już na stole i uważnie przyglądał się najnowszemu mieczowi Artura. Książę spojrzał na Merlina i powiedział bardzo, bardzo poważnie:

— Myślę, że powinniśmy nazwać go Mieczyk.

Merlin po raz drugi podczas tych świąt wybuchnął szczerym, głośnym śmiechem. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoił, Artur patrzył na niego z szerokim uśmiechem. Merlin pocałował go lekko i powiedział spokojnie:

— Wesołych Świąt.


End file.
